Nudge? Deidara? KOOKIE?
by SpeakNowLetGoGoodbyeLullaby
Summary: Okay, so, I was bored, and reading a bunch of fanfics where the flock members got stolen. I decided to kidnap the flock member that best represents me! And that flock member is Nudge.XD There are also guest appearances from other anime/books. R&R? Pwease?
1. OMG RANDOM PEOPLE!

**Me: NUDGE!**

**Nudge: Hate you.**

**Me: NO YOU DON'T, NUDGE!**

**Nudge: Yes, I do.**

**Me: NO!**

**Nudge: Yes.**

**Me: NO!**

**Nudge: Yes.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nudge: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nudge: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nudge: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nudge: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nudge: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nudge: Yeeeeeeeeeeeeees.**

**Me: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Nudge: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSS!**

**Will: My head hurts…any way to make them shut up?**

**Kookie: -punches fist in air- Yes!**

**Me: N- KOOKIE!**

**Kookie: Oh. Crap.**

**Will: -confusion spreading across face- Isn't that MY line?**

**Kookie: -shrugs- I stole it.**

**Me: HUG ME, KOOKIE!**

**Kookie and I: -huggles-**

**Deidara, Tobi, Tenten, Temari, and Mandi: Isn't it time for a disclaimer?**

**Me: Shut- SQUIRRELY!**

**Dustan: Whaaa? How'd I get here? Who are you people? Where's Alyssa? -sees me- Oh, hi, Applesauce.**

**Me: -tackles with a huggles- It's SQUIRREL BOY!**

**Dustan: -huggles back- Bucky.**

**Me: Whatever.**

**Mandi: TAMARA! FOR NYX'S SAKE! JUST DO THE DAMN DISCLAIMER ALREADY!**

**Me: -pouts- Fine.**

**Disclaimer: Since JP and whoever writes Naruto would (probably…hopefully) never write crap like this, obviously, I DON'T OWN TOBI, TENTEN, DEIDARA (although I do plan on stealing him someday soon), TEMARI, NUDGE, OR WILL. I own Mandi, cuz she's 1/16 me, so…yeah. And I freaking NAMED Kookie, so, he's mine too. Mind you, Mandi, Will, and Kookie are real people. I also half-own Dustan, cuz I named him Squirrely and Squirrel Boy. He named himself Bucky. So. ON WITH THE RANDOM WEIRDNESS! -punches fist in fail mimic of Kookie-**

**Everyone else: -shakes heads-**

**Me: -oblivious- Let's GO!**

**Ash: Pikachu, I choose YOU! -Pikachu pops up-**

**Me: -still oblivious- YAYAYAY!**

* * *

><p>Me: So. What are we going to talk about?<p>

Nudge: I dunno…how much you LOOOOOVE Kookie?

Me: No.

Nudge: -disappointed-

Me: I KNOW!

Nudge: -perks up- What?

Me: We sing the I'm Gay song!

Nudge: -groans- That's it. It's official. She's obsessed. I completely and totally blame tgypwya…

Me: -completely ignoring her- _(This f*!ing song is all personality! Yeah! That's the s*!) Well, we've all heard about how the guys in the band weren't the popular kids at school! And now you hate your parents, 'cause of the way you turned out, but in the end the blame's on you! And we all sympathize with your torn-apart heart, and your really artistic worldly views. It sells records when you're sad these days; it's super-cool to be mad these days. I think rock and roll is really funny when it's serious…Don't hate us 'cause we're happy! Don't hate us 'cause we're beautiful! Don't hate us 'cause we make you smile, or go the extra mile to make someone feel better on a really sh%$ty day! And if you're hearing what I'm saying then I want you to say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!) Say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)_

Nudge: -drops head into hands- We're all screwed…tgypwya, I hate you…

Me, Kookie, Tobi, and Dustan: -still ignoring her, and singing at the top of our lungs- _Let's start a movement, let's start it right now. And if you don't know where to start I can show you; I'm your new team captain. Put your left hand over your heart and repeat after me:_

_It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual_

Almost everyone else: _It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual._

_Deidara, Mandi? You guys wanna join in?_

Mandi: _(Yeah, buddy. Sure.)_

Deidara: _(Sorry, dude)_

Me, Kookie, Tobi, and Dustan: _It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual_

Everyone else but Deidara: _It's perfectly fine to be a happy individual_

Me, Kookie, Tobi, and Dustan: _Very Nice. Very._

_Don__'t hate us 'cause we're happy! Don't hate us 'cause you're miserable! Don't hate us if we make you smile! Or if we go the extra mile, To make someone feel better on a really s*$y day! And if you're hearing what I'm saying then I want to hear you say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!) __Say, "I'm gay!" (I'm gay!)_

_That's right, ladies and gentleman! Pick up the phone 'cause Bowling For Soup is on the line! And you don't have to be sad anymore! You don't have to be mad anymore! We can all join hands and do ring around the freaking rosie! In fact, can we can get some La la's up in here? It sells records when you're sad these days, It's super cool to be mad these days! I think rock and roll is really funny When it's serious...Yo, where my La la's at?_

_La la-la la, la-la la-laLa la la laLa la-la la, la-la la-laLa la la laLa la-la la, la-la la-laLa la la laLa la-la la, la-la la-laLa la la laLa la-la la, la-la la-la _

Me: OMG I'm playing the Don't Shoot The Puppy game!

*2 min later*

Me: Can I shoot the puppy now? This is a boring game. I HATE THIS GAME!

-throws random crap around the room-

Kookie: Let's go now…SOUL EATER! I PWN INUYASHA!

Dustan: Say 'bye' Applesauce…

Me: -stops throwing random crap- Touch my computer, Squirrely, and you. Are. DEAD!

Dustan: -shrugs- -turns off computer-

Me: NOOOOO!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>

**Love,**

**Dustan, Kookie, Mandi, Ash, Pikachu, Nudge, Deidara, Tobi, and, of course, ME!**


	2. PM

**Me: HHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII****-**

**Nudge: Stop. Please. Get ON with the story already.**

**Me: Fine. -pouts-**

**Nudge: -Sighs gratefully- Thank you.**

**Me: You're welcome! Anyway, this is a PM I sent to my friend. You shall NEVER know who my friend is. LOLZ. Anyway, I'm bored, and can't think of anything else to do, so…yeah! Read! Pwease?**

**Bunny: Hwey! Thwat's MWY jwob!**

**Me: BUNNY! -huggles Bunny-**

**Bunny: Jwust cwuz Twiffany sways wou owwn mwe nwow dwoesn't mwean I wike wou!**

**Me: Love you too, Bunny…**

**Disclaimer: Hey! Except for Nudge, I own EVERYTHING in this chapter! And I kidnapped Nudge, so I guess I DO own her…EPIC! XD**

**Me: Oh, and, yes, I am PERFECTLY aware of the spelling mistakes…I couldn't see half of this when I was typing it…**

* * *

><p>Me: You haz NOTHING on your profile! NOTHING, lady, NOTHING!<p>

Nudge: I give you permission to calm down now...

Me: SHUT UP, NUDGE! NO ONE ASKED YOU!

Nudge: Tamara.

Me: Yes, Nudge?

Nudge: Shut the HELL UP!

Me: -hurt look on face- But WHYYYYYY, Nudge?

Nudge: Cuz I SAID to.

Me: But I don't WWWWWWWAAAAAAANNNNNNNNAAAAAAA-

Nudge: Tamara.

Me: AAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Nudge: Tamara.

Me: AAAAAAAAA-

Nudge: TAMARA!

Me: What?

Nudge: Stop it! You're gonna scare Sierra...

Me: Nudge, Sierra's MET me. I CAN'T scare her anymore...

Nudge: I DON'T CARE JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!

Me: But I don't wwwwwaaaaaaaannnnnaaaaaaa-

Nudge: Tamara, stop wasting space. You're trying to be like Bell, and, for the sake of EVERYONE'S sanity, we CANNOT have another Bell.

Me: I really DON'T CARE!

Nudge: Tamara! End it already!

Me: WWHHYY SSHHOOUULLDD II?

Nudge: We only hav 6726 characters left. We started out with 8000. Shut. Up!

Me: NNOO!-

Nudge: Tamara.

Me: !- Yes?

Nudge: We're down to 5716 charac-

Me: YYEESS-

Nudge: That's BAD! Not YES but NO! Stupid... -mutters incoherently under breath-

Me: Nudge! -Shocked look on face- You KNOW better than to use that kind of language!

Nudge: What'd I say?

Me: Stupid...

Nudge: BUT I'M NOT STUPUID!

Me: That's what you SAID, STUPID! I never CALLED YOU STUPID!

Nudge: Actually, you just did...

Me: Shut- ooh!

Nudge: What now? -sighs-

Me: Only 5179 characters left!

Nudge: Aw, sh-

Me: PURPLE! Nudge, don't swear. Purple, shiny, sparkly!

Nadine: Huh? Hi, Tamara. -Looks at Nudge- Who're you?

Nudge: Monique Nudge Ride.

Nadine: Why're you- Tamara! Stop touching my ear!

Me: But it's PURPLE! AND SPARKLY! AND SHINY! OOH! BASEBALL!

Nadine: Wow. She gets distracted easily. -Shakes head- Anyway, why're you here?

Nudge: Because Tamara kidnapped me, and SOMEONE (i.e. Mandio) refused to RESCUE m! **(A.N. That should be 'Mandi' and 'me')**

Nadine: Oh. Her. LOLZ

Mandi: Hey! I wanted to KEEP my life! And Gaara. And Suzy. And Shika...

Me: I'm BAAAC! Me no likey that baseball...HI, MANDI! BYE, SIERRA!

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R?<strong>

**Pwease?**

**Love,**

**Nadine&Mandi&Me&Nudge&Bunny&Sierra XD**

**By the way, at the end of this PM, there were 4606 characters left. LOLZ Oh and I had to shorten it. All the WWAANNAA's and stuff should be longer, but it wouldn't let it be that long...stupid fanfiction... :(**


	3. REVIEW Tik Tok Speak Now LOLZ

**Me: Okay, I'm bored, have nothing to do, and can't think of ANYTHING to write. So. I'm just letting you all read a review of my friend DemonStar666's story, Love To Hate You. By the way, DemonStar666 and I joke around, saying I'm Temari. Which would be why I…read the story, and you'll get it. LOLZ. **_**Popo shut us down don't stop make it pop DJ blow my speakers up…**_

**Nudge: Sorry. She's listening to Tik Tok…for some reason…I thought you didn't like Tik Tok?**

**Me: I don't. It's got a catchy tune. LOLZ.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Temari, Tenten, Deidara, or Tobi. I kidnapped Nudge, named Kookie, and…well, I HOPE I own myself…awkward if I didn't…I don't own any songs in the A.N.'s**

* * *

><p>Me: THE HOUSE DID NOT GET IN MY WAY! I aimed for Kiba and...well...he moved! And the house was behind him! And...O! Pickle! -chucks pickle at Nudge, who instantly gobbles it up-<p>

...really Nudge? Really?

Nudge: -shrugs- what? I was HUNGRY!

Me: Nudge, you're always hungry...

Nudge: Am not!

Me: Are too!

Nudge: Nu-uh!

Me: Uh-huh!

-fight like this for half an hour-

Temari and Tenten: -randomly pop up- Okay, ending this now...

Me and Nudge: -stop arguing- -look at them- -jump on them- GIVE US BACK OUR FANFICTIONNNNN!

Kookie: -randomly appears-

Tenten: Woah! Where'd HE come from?

Kookie: I was in Tamara's closet...

Me: I'M SORRY KOOKIE! WILL YOU EVER FORGIVE ME? KOOKIE!

Kookie: -stands there while I tackle hug him-

Deidara: Okay, we are done now. -Tobi does his odd dance-

Tobi: No, NOW we are done, sempai! Am I a goood boy, sempai? SEMPAI!

Deidara: -runs off-

Tobi: *chases after him* SEMPAI!

Mandi: -Submits review, and turns off computer-

Me: I LOVE YOU KOOKIE!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks. R&amp;R? PWEASE?<strong>

_**I am not the kinda girl who should be rudely barging in on a white-veil occasion, but you, are not the kinda boy, who should be marrying the wrong girl… 3**_

**Love,**

**ALL US HERE! 3333**


	4. I Apologize For My Sheer Stupidity

You're probably wondering what drugs I was on when I wrote this.

…

…

Well, to be entirely honest, so am I…


End file.
